The Purge
by codywrasman
Summary: One night a year in the United States all crime including murder is legal for 12 hours During the night of terror Kelsey saves Craig from a certain racist group praying on innocent people like him yet little do they know they will stop a nothing to kill craig if it means killing those trying to protect him will they survive Purge night or die trying
1. Chapter 1

Cody and Jared fanfics bring you

In America 2022 unemployment is at 1% crime is an all-time low violence barely exist with one exception

THE PURGE

Shows security cam footage series

In Jacksonville Florida a man comes out and he shoots and kills a man looking at his phone

In South Bend Indiana a man is seen shooting at somebody.

In Sioux Falls South Dakota two men draw out handguns and they start shooting using a car for cover

In Elgin Illinois a women just sits there with blood on her arms she slowly starts to get up from were she was sitting at .

In Healy Alaska two men violently kick some guy.

In Salem Oregon two men run as a store burns infroint of them.

In Columbia Missouri a Man pulls out a gun and starts shooting at a car windows shatter and the occupants inside the car are killed.

In Rochester Minnesota another store burns a man walks away from the Carnage behind him.

In Murfreesboro Tennessee a man takes a fully automatic gun and opens fire on the person killing the person with eleven dead bodies behind him

In Appling Georgia there are five Dead Bodies on the street

In Celina Ohio a man is slowly getting up haven been beating and is bleeding.

In Cheyenne Wyoming a car is burning as violence continues to erupt

In Shawnee Oklahoma a man pulls out a gun and starts shooting a man sitting in a desk the shooter then walks to behind the desk and he continues to shoot killing the man.

In Annapolis Maryland a women tries to fight off two attackers only to get dragged Away by them leaving a trail of blood

In Houston Texas three men beat a man to death with baseball bats .

In Provo Utah men on the streets riot .

In a gunstore in Herkleston Maryland a man is seen looking at a Mossberg pump action shotgun with pistol grip .

The man its a nice shot gun.

Cody" yep.

The man" I'll take it.

Cody" good I'll ring you up.

With that Cody rings the gun up.

Cody" that will be $387.06.

Man" wow.

Cody yeah I know.

The man just got out his credit card and and swipes it and soon the computer says approved.

Cody" great its all yours.

The man" great I've been working real hard and I've been saving up.

Cody" that's great.

The man and just think the poor can't afford guns like these and they're the victims tonight.

Cody just felt uneasy about that comment

Cody" yeah um sure.

The man" I plan to have fun taking care of my dentist tonigth.

Cody" yeah um you do that.

The man" yeah well see you

With that the man takes his new shot gun and he walks out.

As the man walks out

Another man walks in

This man has light brown hair and a brown mustache. He wears a light green collar shirt, gray pants, and brown shoes.

His name was Neil Pokoly

Cody hey neil.

Neil hey Cody hey Jared.

Jared was stocking shelves with ammo box's.

Jared" hey Neil.

Neil" how are you.

Jared" doing good.

Neil good" how about chantelle?

Jared" also good.

Neil good

Cody" how's that shotgun I bought you doing.

Neil" great I just need some 12 gauge shotgun shells for it.

Cody" okay.

With that Neil just look around until he found the

Neil just picked up a box and he walks to the front desk Cody just took the box and he rings it up.

Neil" I believe tonight is gonna be one heck of a Nigth they say.

Cody" oh yeah the purge.

Neil" yeah.

Cody honestly I don't support the idea of purging but I do support the idea of our country being reborn.

Neil" yeah.

Cody " my wife Claire went to get some blue baptisia flowers as the flowers symbolize rebirth.

Neil" I just bought some blue baptisias as as well.

Jared" yeah chantelle my girlfreind and I are going to get some blue baptisia as soon as I get off work.

Neil nice

Cody" that will be $94.99

Neil" here you go. ( gives Cody the money )

Cody thanks have a nice day.

Jared" bye.

Cody" bye.

Neil" bye.

With that Neil just walked out of the store.

Elsewhere

A young African American boy wearing a yellow T-shirt with gray hooded vest jeans, and white sneakers his name was Craig Williams.

Another was a girl who wore a blue-gray T-shirt with a heart on it, and also wears pink shorts blue boots. She has a dark blue cape that she wears around her neck her name was Kelsey.

And then there was another boy who wears a long-sleeve orange and white striped V-neck, black shoes, and tan pants with a tear on his right knee his name is J.P.

J.P. was putting the last suitcase in the car

J.P. well thats the last suitcase.

Craig" I am really gonna miss you man.

J.P." I know I wish I could stay but we just can't we have to get away from the cities and towns since there are dangerous to be around this time of year.

Craig" I know I just hope the Purge will be over as soon as we know it.

J.P." yeah mom said as soon as it concludes we Will come right back.

Craig" well good.

J.P. also I have my phone I can always text you guys.

Craig" Yeah.

Kelsey" yeah.

J.P." yeah

Kelsey" good luck tonight.

J.P." thanks kelsey.

The three just have one Final hug and the J.P. got into his familys car and they drove off

Both Craig and Kelsey watch as J.P. is driven away.

Kelsey" your okay craig.

Craig" Yeah I am fine.

Kelsey" don't worry he'll be fine.

Craig" its not that but I fear about tonight I believe tonight we will see the evil and everyone.

Kelsey" yeah but that's just how it works in this world.

Craig ( signs ) i have to go my parents will freak if I dont return.

Kelsey" okay.

Craig" later.

Kelsey" see ya.

With that both Kelsey and Craig went there seperate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

On the road Neil was riding home in his car on the dash board was bouquet of blue baptisia flowers

In the neighborhood people are shown putting out blue baptisia flowers out with the American flag on top

Neil just turns on the radio

The Radio" here's Johnny from Northern Texas so Johnny what's your plan for tonight's Purge

Johnny" I am gonna hunt down my teacher that son of a bitch has it coming.

The Radio" well Jhonny good luck releasing the Beast tonight

Jhonny" thank you

The Radio now we go to Jeff from St Paul Minnesota what's the purge plan Jeff.

Jeff" sit back and relax thanks to the safety of my new security system

Radio" well good luck Jeff.

Jeff thanks.

The Radio Clearly, more people will be Purging this year than ever before. American streets will be running red tonight, when people release the beast in record numbers.

Neil just continues to drive

In the house.

Kelsey just sat on a couch waiting for her father

After a minute of waiting she just turns on the Tv hoping there will be something good to watch

On the Tv shows a Doctor discussing about The Purge.

The Doctor " The Purge not only contains societal violence to a single evening, but the country-wide catharsis creates psychological stability by letting us release the aggression we all have inside of us.

Kelsey just turns the channel.

The Next channel shows A time lapse of traffic and a time lapse of Washington DC's Lincoln Memorial and a time lapse of the sky with the Washington Monument in the background says another time lapse of traffic with the Capitol building in the background show the time lapse of the streets of Washington DC Shows the Flag proudly Flying

Voice Release the beast and Purge in our American streets. Your New Founding Fathers encourage your participation.

All of a sudden Neil walks in.

Neil" Kelsey I am home.

With that Kelsey got up she picks up Mortimer and puts him on her head and she walks to her father.

Kelsey" hey dad.

Neil" good thing I got here I only got a few hours before commencement

Kelsey" yeah

Neil" hey I got some nice blue baptisia flowers here can you be a dear and put them outside once I put them in water.

Kelsey" sure.

Neil" these flowers are a symbol of rebirth that's why I bought them.

Kelsey" dad what is the purge all about.

Neil just stood there for a minute but sooner or later he's going to have to tell her she's going to find out sooner or later.

Neil" the purge is a night that gives people a release for all the hatred and violence that they build up inside themselves.

Kelsey" and killing people is there way of releasing that hatred.

Neil" yeah but think about it unemployment is that 1% and crime is barely exists because of this night.

Kelsey" do you plan on killing anybody tonight?

Neil" of course not I don't need to kill anybody I don't feel the need to.

Kelsey" what about people who want to kill for fun there's some people out there that might want to kill for fun especially those white supremacist groups like the KKK Black Panthers Neo Nazis racist groups I bet they want to kill for fun.

Neil" maby but there's nothing I can do about if we want to save our country we must release our anger out in all on one night.

Kelsey" I understand.

Neil" good girl get the flowers out I got to make dinner.

Kelsey" okay.

With that Kelsey takes the blue baptisia flowers out and she puts them in Water and she takes them outside

Neil walks to a cabinet and takes out a bottle of wine and he pours himself a glass and starts drinking the wine

Outside Kelsey sets the flowers in the froint lawn to show everyone driving by that they support the rebirth of the United States of America.

Kelsey" there

Kelsey then takes a red white and blue flag flag that has 50 stars and 13 stripes and she puts it on top of the flowers

After that Kelsey just walks away having down her job well.

Kelsey" you did good Kelsey you did good.

Elsewhere

Craig was walking down the street.

As Craig walks he sents a text to his parents that hes coming home

All of a sudden he hears a screeching sound he looks over and he sees a man sharpening a machete.

The just shapens his machete sparks fly as he shapens it.

Craig just runs away leaving the man to continue sharpening his weapon of choice.

Once At his home

He just walks in

Craig" mom dad I am home

Voice" in here craig

With that Craig just walks over to help them out.


	3. Chapter 3

At dinner time

Kelsey and her father were having dinner

They were having DiGiorno Pizza with Pillsbury baked biscuits

Neil" so Kelsey anything new happend today.

Kelsey" oh I got a book from the Library something to keep me entertain for the night.

Neil" okay then good. ( takes another sip of wine )

As Kelsey continues eating her phone dings

Kelsey looked at her phone to reveal a text from JP

The Text said Made it to the cabin were just getting hunkered down for the nigth.

Kelsey text back Good I hope to see you tomorrow afternoon.

Soon after Kelsey sees a text from Craig that says hope tommrow as well.

After that Kelsey set her phone down and she continues to eat.

Neil" who was that sweetie?

Kelsey" it was Jp they made it to the Cabin there getting ready to hunker down for tonight.

Neil" okay good what about Craig?

Kelsey I don't know he didn't say probably hunkered down as well.

Neil" they need to its nice safe once commencement starts.

Kelsey I know.

Neil just took another sid of wine.

Kelsey continues to eat her pizza

As Kelsey and her Dad enjoy there dinner there's a sound coming from the garage.

Neil" not mike again.

Kelsey" Mike Bundy the neighbor?

Neil" yeah.

With that Neil gets up to confront Mike.

In the Garage Mike was getting into the fridge in the garage looking for food.

Mike Bundy" were the hells the food.

Neil" I moved it out of the fridge ( turns the light on )

Mike Bundy" what do you mean?

Neil" I tired of you breaking into my garage and stealing my food why can't you just get a job if you have a job you have some money then you can buy all the food you want.

Mike Sandy" I don't want a stupid job all I want is food.

Neil" you should have a job anyway because a job is what will prevent you from getting killed.

Mike Sandy " just give me some food.

Neil" get out now before I THROW YOU OUT.

Mike sandy " well fine then

With that Mike just walks out

Mike Sandy" I'll be back.

With that Mike Sandy just walks away.

Neil just felt threatened by what Mike had said

All of a sudden

Kelsey comes out

Kelsey what happened?

Neil" Mike Sandy that's what happened I don't understand why he would just get a job all he just do is stay at home with his mother being the free loader he is and just goes in to take food when ever he runs out As if he thinks he have Free food.

Kelsey" well you know how some people can be.

Neil ( signs ) yeah but not only that he said I'll be back in some sort of threatening tone.

Kelsey" really"

Neil" yeah we should get ready for tonight.

Kelsey" yeah.

Neil" lock the door

Kelsey sure thing ( locks the door )

And with that Kelsey and her father went to finish there dinner.

Neil look at the clock it was only another hour left until commencement

After that they get prepared for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

In the living room Neil and Kelsey were looking outside Neil looks outside to see two men walking down the street armed with hunting rifles.

Neil" looks like Mr. Wakefield and Mr Mulkey are going hunting I didnt even know they were friends.

Kelsey" I didn't know ether.

Neil" and it looks like Mrs. Bareikis is having a party across the street.

Kelsey" i thought wasnt gonna have a party this year.

Neil" i am just glad she didnt invite us she's nice and sweet but wow she's annoying.

Kelsey" okay then.

Neil" okay lets get prepared.

With that Neil went upstairs and Kelsey following him

In neils bedroom he walks to his safe he punches in the combination on the key pad with in a few seconds the safe opens up.

The safe opens up to reveal a Springfield 12 gauge pump acting shot gun a Ruger Hunting Rifle a Ruger KP95 a Beretta 92FS and a Smith & Wesson 44 Magnum revolver.

Neil takes out the revolver out of the safe and some ammunition out as well

Kelsey" i surprised you have guns dad.

Neil" yeah I need something to protect the one's I love with.

Kelsey" aww

Neil" lets go.

With that Kelsey and her Father go to the Living room.

At the living room

Neil just loaded his revolver and he sets it on safety before putting it in his holster

Kelsey just text Craig and Jp that there getting ready to lock themselves in.

Craig replys good luck tonight Kelsey.

Jp we will pray for you guys to be safe.

Neil" ready Kelsey?

Kelsey" yeah.

With that both Both Neil and Kelsey go around the house locking the doors and the windows making sure nobody can get in or out

After all that the house was now deemed safe.

Neil" all the doors and windows are locked.

Kelsey yep All the doors and windows are locked.

Neil" good turn on the Tv Kelsey

Kelsey sure thing dad.

With that Kelsey turns the Tv on to reveal the American Flag proudly flying

Voice Release the beast and Purge in our American New Founding Fathers encourage your participation.

And then all of a sudden The Emergency Alert System comes on and the Annocment happens

The Announcement This is not a test, this is your Emergency Broadcast System. Announcing the commencement of the annual purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government.

Both Neil and Kelsey just looked at each other

The Announcement. Weapons of class four and lower have been authorized for use during the purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity and shall not be harmed.

Kelsey looks at her phone .

The Announcement Commencing at the siren, any and all crime (including murder) will be legal for 12 continuous hours.

Neil" here we go.

The Announcement Police, fire, and Emergency Medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7:00 a.m. When the purge concludes. Blessed be our new founding fathers and America... A nation reborn. May God be with you all.

All of a sudden a siren Blair's

Both Kelsey and Neil just listen to the siren

As the Siren Blaires

Neil" and so its begun.

Kelseys phone dings it was a text from Craig.

Craig says its happening

All of a sudden Jp text says we hear the siren it's begun.

Kelsey just dosent text back

All of a sudden the siren stops blaring

The Annual Purge has begun


	5. Chapter 5

Neil just looked at what was happening on Tv

Surveillance footage taken in Aberdale Arizona shows a drive by shooting were a man on a truck pulled out an AK-47 and opens fire on four people killing them all.

The Tv then shows whats Happening in Atlanta Georgia were five purgers shot two people execution Style.

The news Reporter is this about money in a way Crime is down the economy is flourishing.

Kelsey I can't stand watching this I think I'm going to turn in for the night.

Neil" are you sure.

Kelsey" yes dad I am sure.

With that Kelsey just walks away Neil just stood there and he continues to watch what's happening.

Outside while they're shooting going on mike walks to the house.

Mike" I like to see that son of a bitch throw me out Uncle Phil Style tonight nobody's gonna stop me tonight I like to see him call the police tonight.

With that mike lifts the garge door and he slides in to go into the garage

In Kelseys room.

Kelsey looks at her phone she sees new text messages from Craig

The First Text said it's really scary thought I just heard shooting and a woman screaming and then another shot in the screaming stopped.

The second text says I see something it looks like some men in bed sheets or something

The Third text says there in the house I think they I know who these guys are I think they are they Ku Klax Klan.

The Fourth oh my god they Killed mom and dade they just took there assault rifles and made swiss cheese out of them.

The Fifth and final text says they killed everyone mom dad Jessica Bernard. There all dead

Kelsey becomes terrified on Upon reading these texts With that Kelsey runs out of bed to learn her father what's happening.

Kelsey" dad oh my God Dad something just happend oh my god oh my god,

Neil" what happend?

Kelsey" its Craig got attacked his family is dead I need to do something.

Neil" Kelsey you can't go out there it's too dangerous.

Kelsey what about Craig?

Neil" I'm sure it's okay I hope he's okay.

Kelsey how do you not know that he could be dead

Neil" I don't but we can't go out there.

Kelsey " oh my God Craig.

Neil just looked at her Duagther looking like she's about to break down she is afraid for her friend.

Neil" god help us.

Outside on the streets

Craig just ran in terror trying to get away from the terror that has unfolded in front of him just recently having lost his parents his sister and brother.

Craig" HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE.

The terrified boy just kept on running trying to get away from what was happening

As he run he sees something terrifying he sees the bodies of the King Maya Blossom And Acorn night Hanging from a tree there Mouths stuffed with candy corn

And below were no other the honeysuckle Rangers Raj and Shawn were dancing happily waving and waving sparklers as if it was the 4th of July

Craig just watch as Shawn And Raj dancing infroint of the lynched bodies of the king as his friends but not long craig hears gun shots going off and he continues to run.

As he runs he sees two dead bodies laying on the road but he continues to run as he runs he runs past man getting hacked to death with an axe

And then he stops all of a sudden and he sees Alexis Benards girlfriend she was all battered up and she showed signs of Rape Craig just truns her over and checks her for a pulse but she was dead.

Craig" be at peace now Alexis be at peace Bernard's already up there waiting for you.

All of a sudden Craig he hears shooting.

Voice there he is go get him.

Craig just continues running the terrified boy just continues running and then he starts screaming for help hoping there will be somebody who will help him.

elsewhere in the living room

Neil watches the surveillance footage that's being played all over the country as the purge continues on one of the surveillance tapes shows two dead bodies just laying on the ground in Miami Florida

In Kelseys room.

Kelsey just looked at her phone looking at the text Craig had send her then all of a sudden

She sees Craig.

Craig" HELP ME SOMEBODY HELP ME

Kelsey" Craig.

In the Garage mike just looks around waiting for Neil to open the door he just looks around in the garage just waiting.

Back in kelseys room

Kelsey watches Kelsey from her room

Craig" I JUST NEED TO GET SOMEWHERE SAFE CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME.

At this point Kelsey runs out of her room she runs past Neil and she opens the door to and she opens the garage door Kelsey thens screams for Craig.

Kelsey " CRAIG.

Craig" ( stops ) Kelsey?

Kelsey" CRAIG HURRY THIS WAY.

With that Craig runs towards Kelseys house.

Kelsey " THIS WAY HURRY.

Neil" KELSEY NO.

With that Neil runs to grage door to close it and he pulls out his revolver.

As the garage door closes Craig just runs as fast as he can and the he slides as it fully closes.

Kelsey " oh Craig thank god your okay ( hugs Craig )

As Kelsey and Craig hug Mike comes out .

Mike" oh Neil

All of a sudden Mike pulls out a IJ-70 hand gun and aims at Neil.

Kelsey" Dad he has a gun Mike has a gun.

All of a sudden Mike opens fire.

Kelsey and Craig get down Neil gets down and then he returns fire

All of a sudden Neil shoots Mike in the stomach

Mike" ( gets shot in the stomach ) AH FUCK.

Neil looks at Mike as he starts bleeding from his stomach wound.

Mike" of Fuck son of a bitch ah ( starts crawling )

With that mike crawls away into the house Neil just looked at her duagther.

Neil" ( angrily looks at Kelsey ) why did you let him in our home.

Kelsey" they were going to kill him.

Neil" we don't know who's after him he can't stay here.

Kelsey" we can't just let him be out there.

Neil" I know it's a shity thing to do but I'm not taking any chances.

Kelsey" please dad.

Neil" look I know some places that he could at least go to some Refuge places will take him in for the night I am not taking any chances.

With that Neil just walk back inside.

At the kitchen

Mike just falls to the ground he's losing a lot of blood for the gunshot wound he received from Neil he just opens the fridge and he pulls out a left over Pillsbury biscuit and few takes a few bites

but not before long mike starts coughing up blood and he starts dying


	6. Chapter 6

As neil walked back in he just looked the trail of blood droplets left by Mike .

Kelsey" dad oh my gosh dad.

Neil what what is it kelsey?

Kelsey" Mike he's dead Mike is dead what do we do?

Neil" what can we do nobody is coming to help tonight.

Kelsey" I am horrified I am scared I don't know what to do.

Neil" it's okay Kelsey it's okay.

The Man just looked at his Duagther Kelsey was often seen as brave and heroic yet when came to situations like this it was a whole different thing.

Neil" go find craig.

Kelsey" why you not gonna kick him out are you?

Neil" just find him now.

Kelsey just did what her father told her to do and went off to find Craig.

Neil just looked at the clock

it was 12:36 AM

As neil looked at the clock Craig just walks past behind him into another room.

Upstairs Kelsey just searched around.

At the kitchen

Neil just looked down to see Mike .

Mike was now dead a puddle of blood formed around his body blood flowed out of his bullet wounds and into the floor.

Neil just crouched down and took his fingers and he checked for a pulse.

There was no pulse

Neil" all of this for food.

The signed as he continued to like at Mike.

Outside a ground of figures walked towards the Pokoly house

In the hallway

Kelsey just continued to look for craig

Yet the sounds of guns going off and people screaming just made Kelsey stop

The clock just continues ticking down

It was now 1:00 AM

Outside

A group of men wearing white rose and white hats that covered there faced one of them had a red robe on and another had a black robe

They were members of an infamous group

They were the Ku Klux Klan The KKK

Many of the Klan members were armed with shot guns assult weapons and hand guns

They were out to Purge.

Back inside

As neil is looking around

Kelsey" Dad you migth wanna come up here.

With that Neil went upstairs to go meet his Duagther.

Once upstairs he meets her.

Neil" what is it.

Kelsey just points to the Klansmen outside.

Neil just looks outside to see the armed Klansmen outside on his property.

Kelsey" I wonder if they are the ones after craig?

Neil" probably are

All a sudden the doorbell rings

Neil" wait here

With that Neil just went down stairs

Once at the front door he sees the Leading Klansmen at his froint door.

He just opened the door ever slowly and infroint of him was the infamous kkk leader.

Neil" can I help you?

The Kkk leader" good evening Mr Pokoly let me introduce myself my name is Bull Brewer we are members of the group know as the Ku Klux Klan we were doing as we do every year as we do every year, ready to violate, annihilate, and cleanse our souls. But things took a turn. Our target escaped us, and... Several of your dear neighbors informed us that you, the Pokolys, have inexplicably given him sanctuary.

Neil just continued listening

The Kkk leader The black pigs doesn't know there place, and now they need to be taught a lesson. You need to return him to us. Alive. So that we may Purge as we are entitled.

Kelsey couldn't believe what she was hearing they wanted to kill craig because of his race.

Bull Brewer" here's the thing Mr Pokoly You have until our provisions arrive, provisions which will help us break into your home If you don't... If you don't deliver him by the aforementioned time, we'll release the beast on him... And on you. And, um, we can enter any home we want. And we will want as wanting is our will on this fine night. Don't force us to hurt you. We don't want to kill our own. Please, just let us Purge. Toodle-oo. Mr Pokoly

With that Bull just walked away

Bull Brewer" Cut it. Cut it now.

All of a sudden a Klan member cuts off the power to the house

All the lights go out leaving the house in Darkness.

Neil just closed the door.

Kelsey just shivered in fear


	7. Chapter 7

Neil" we have to find Craig .

Kelsey" why so we can give him away to those white hooded freaks.

Neil" I know its a hard thing to do but we don't have a choice.

Kelsey" i don't know if I could ever forgive myself.

With that Kelsey just went upstairs

Once upstairs she just closed the door and locked it.

And she just buried her face into a pillow.

In a hallway

Neil pulls out a Colt Python revolver loaded with 38 special

And With that he begins to hunt for craig around the house

As he hunts he sees bloody hand prints on his wall as well as a messages written in blood

The message said dont look for me.

Neil" what the.

With that Neil just felt sick to his stomach upon reading the bloody message

Back in kelseys bed room

As Kelsey buried her face she then sees an orange glow coming from her window

With that she gets off the bed and walks over to the window and she looks out to see the most horrifying thing

The KKK had a cross lit on fire burning on there froint lawn.

Kelsey just watched in utter horror as the Klan burned the cross on there froint lawn.

At the froint lawn

As the cross burns they did the Nazi salute and yell out the words white power.

Bull Brewer" White Power.

Fellow Klansmen" White Power

Bull Brewer" White Power

Fellow Klansmen" White Power.

Bull Brewer" Klansmen America is becoming reborn tonight we shall Purge on the Black African Pigs and we shall not let anyone get on our way the new founding fathers our government has given us the right to Purge United We Purge.

Fellow Klansmen United We Purge

Back in kelseys bedroom.

Kelsey" this is not good.

All of a sudden Kelsey hears a noise.

Kelsey" huh whos there.

Under the bed craig whispers to Kelsey.

Craig" its me craig.

Upon seeing craig Kelsey walks to her door and locks it and she walks to Craig.

Kelsey" craig what are you doing?

Craig" hiding from them.

Kelsey" why are those white hooded freaks after you.

Craig" its because I am black thats why.

Kelsey" really?

Craig" the Ku Klan Klan are a racist group they hate black people as well as mexicans they hate race They are also the most violent

Kelsey" thats just evil.

Craig" Purge Nigth Kelsey what did you expect.

Kelsey" I know.

Craig" everyone's killing each other my whole family is dead as well as the king and his goons and of course Alexis.

Kelsey" what Alexis to?

Craig" yeah as i ran I saw Alexis her body was all beaten up and I belived she was Raped.

Kelsey" what?

Craig" yeah somebody must haved raped her then beaten her to death.

Kelsey" my god.

Craig" with the purge happening and all crime being legal there's gonna be a lot of raping murdering robbing pillaging and burning tonight.

Kelsey" i just hope it ends soon.

Craig" me to Kelsey I hope so to.

Kelsey" god help us.

Back at the hallway.

Neil continued searched with it being so dark it's was hard to see anything and the flashlight wasn't doing any good.

All of a sudden.

There is a knock at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a knock on the door

Bull Brewer " sorry to interup but I like to have a word.

Neil just went down stairs and he opens it a little a little afraid of what migth happen.

Bull Brewer " there you are thank you for excepting my invitation.

Neil just nodded a little in fear.

Bull Brewer" so tell me why haven't you delivered me the filthy black swine yet are you protecting him or something?

Neil just shook his head a little

Bull Brewer" I would hope not sir.

Neil" no of course not I just can't find him you see this is a misunderstanding My Duagther let him in she dosent know better.

Bull just started Luaghing in disbelief thinking he's hearing a sorry excuse for a story.

Neil" look I wouldn't never denie yours or anyone eleses rigth to purge okay I support the purge.

Before Neil could talk anymore and impatient klansmen walks up to Neil and yells.

The impatient klansmen" JUST GIVE US THE HELPLESS BLACK PIG YOU FUCK.

Bull takes a Beretta 92FS Inox and he shoots his fellow klansmen in the head

BANG

Neil ( Gasp )

The impatient klansmen falls to the ground Dead

Bull Brewer" sorry about that sir I don't condone that kind of behavior in my Klan but just keep in mind sir he was my freind and you are not.

Neil just stood there still shock at what just happened

Bull Brewer" are equipment is arriving soon and we will get in and I'll do the same to you as I did my former freind.

Neil" I'll go get him.

Bull Brewer" you should do that.

With that Neil just closed the door and walked away.

Bull just put his face cover back on to hide his face and he walks away.

Two klansmen walked to the body of there dead fellow klansmen the grab his feet and dragged the body away leaving a trail of blood behind.

Back inside

Neil just stood there facing a deilema just know he ether break his daughters heart or get killed in cold blood just for doing the rigth thing

Back in kelseys room

Kelsey I need to go out for a minute stay hidden

Craig just did what she told him to do and goes to hide under the bed.

With that Kelsey just walks out of her room and walked down the hall.

Neil just walked to her.

Kelsey Dad?

Neil" hey Kelsey things are getting serious now There are people outside. Um... And our neighbor Mike's 's dead. I'll be okay. I have his gun.

With that Neil just gave his Duagther the gun.

Neil" you migth need it soon.

Kelsey" what do you mean by that.

Neil" you just might need it.

With that Neil just walks away before he could say anything else.

Neil the went to his room and he pulls out a 38 special revolver he loads it up and walks out.

Under the bed

Craig texted Jp what was happening.

Jp told craig he's sorry for his family and that he hopes it will be over soon

Craig then says don't expect me and Kelsey to survive

Soon a response was a sad crying emoji.

Craig" I am sorry Jpg.

Kelsey walks back into her room and she sets the gun down on the Nigth stand and she looked at the clock

It was now 2:45 am

Time Was Now Running Out

In another hour or so the Klan will break in and Kelsey and her dad will be killed in cold blood unless they find Craig and they bring him to them.

Outside gunshots continued to go off as the Purge continues

And more people are killed in cold blood

Craig just sees the gun on the counter.

All of a sudden there was a knock on Kelsey door.

Neil" Kelsey you in here.

Craig just grabs the gun and hides it in his pocket.

Neil I'm going to go hide in your room

Kelsey just whispered out a No.

Neil All right I love you.

Craig" I am sorry Kelsey.

All of a sudden Craig grabs Kelsey and headlocks her and puts the gun up to her temple

Neill opens the door to find Craig holding his Duagther hostage at Gunpoint.

Kelsey just muffled screamed.

Neil" Kelsey.

Craig" stay back stay were you are Drop your gun.

Kelsey" dad, please.

Craig Drop it.

Neil" Don't hurt her.

Craig"Lower your weapon.

Neil" Kelsey I will not let him hurt her alone, you son of a bitch.

Craig" I will let her go when this night is over.

Neil"You're gonna get us all killed You know that They're coming in here and they are gonna kill us all you know that?They are gonna come in here, and they are.

Craig Back up.

Neil You got to leave my duagther out of this craig okay?

Craig If you don't drop your gun, I will hurt her and I will hurt you.

Neil We didn't do anything to you we don't deserve this.

Craig I don't deserve this either Now, listen, I don't want to hurt any of you, but I am not dying tonight! Drop your gun. Please. Drop it. Put the gun down.

Neil" Listen to me Okay I am sorry craig You are going to die tonight. And you can either die like a man, and walk outside there by yourself, or you can die like a coward and get me and Kelsey killed along with you Okay So take that gun away from my daughter's head.

Kelsey" I am sorry craig .

All of a sudden Kelsey elbows craig in the stomach

Craig" Ah

In response craig pushes Kelsey into a wall she falls and hits her head on the Nigth stand knocking her unconscious

Neil then grabs Craig and Head locks him and the he grabs vase with his free hand and hits craig on the head shattering the vase and knocks him unconcise

Craig layed on the ground unconscious

Kelsey ran to her father terrified by had had happend she never really thought craig would do that to her

Neil" we got to get some rope

Kelsey " what?

Neil" we have to get some rope and we have to tie him up and get him outside. And we're gonna end this goddamn night All right Do you hear me?


	9. Chapter 9

Neil" All right? Do you hear me?

Kelsey" okay dad

with that Kelsey just went and got the Dutch tape while tears were coming down her cheeks

Once she found the tape she gave it to her father

Neil then started dutch taping Craig's legs together with Kelsey helping him

Kelsey was just having tears in her eyes scared of what is yet to come as she helps her father

Neil" Sweetheart Sweetheart Okay I'm almost done here I'm almost done here. As soon as you get the legs secure.

A distraught Kelsey just made sure the legs were secured

Neil" Let me see. Good job. You're doing great, honey. Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna roll him into that chair, and we're gonna drag him outside and we're gonna be done,

Kelsey just got the chair.

Neil" I'm gonna pick him up on the count of three, all right? You're gonna help me.

Kelsey just tearfulily grabbed Craig's legs

Neil" Ready? One, two... Three!

With that Kelsey and Neil picked him up and set craig on the chair.

All of a sudden craig wakes up and starts figthhing back

He then headbuts Neil in the face

Neil" AH

Craig just fighths resisting as much as possible

He then kicks Kelsey in the stomach with both feet.

Kelsey just fell back clutching onto her stoumch in pain

Neil" Okay, all right! You got to calm down your gonna break this tape!

Craig continued to fight back

Neil just spotted a letter opener he grabs it and he presses on his wound

Craig screams in agony as Neil presses on his wound.

Kelsey" STOP IT DAD YOUR HURTING HIM.

Neil just ignore his daughters crys and continued to press on Craig's wounds

The excruciating pain takes the fight out of Craig

With that Neil then sets craig on the chair.

Neil" Stay there, all right? Stop it.

Kelsey" dad please.

Neil" where's the tape? You are making this much more difficult than it needs to be.

Craig just looked at Kelsey it was a look of dispar a look of someone excepting his fate.

Kelsey" Christ, look at us Look at this dad Look at what we're doing to him.

Neil" Come on Kelsey Let's get this over with Come on.

Kelsey just back away from her father

Neil" Kelsey It's okay Kelsey

Kelsey " I can't.

Neil" Oh, yes, you can I need you right now okay? Hey, look at me.

Kelsey" It's wrong. It's so wrong.

Neil" We don't have a choice.

Kelsey This is so wrong.

Neil just walks to Kelsey to comfort her but she backs away.

Kelsey Don't touch me. When did this happendad look at you What the hell happened to us?

Neil" there gonna come in and kills if we don't do this.

More tears just came down Kelsey face as she looks at craig

Neil" we're gonna make it through tonight, all right? We will, and everything is gonna be okay.

Kelsey" What? Look at what you're doing. Nothing is ever going to be okay again.

Neil" Don't say that.

Craig it's okay Kelsey.

Both Kelsey and Neil look to see craig who both forgot to tape his mouth shut.

Kelsey" Craig?

Craig" it will be okay kelsey.

Kelsey just stared at him in tears in her eyes

Craig just looked at Neil.

Neil just looked at craig

Craig" Save your yourselves Take me outside.

Just seeing Craig's act of kindness Neil just started to change his mind about this who sacrifice and just let craig stay.

All of a sudden they hear what sounds like trucks beeping.

With that Kelsey just ran down stairs and runs to the front door to see what's happening

More KKK members have arrived with weapons and equipment

KKK members hook chains on the security door

Bull Brewer" I want all these barricades down! Get chains on every door and every window

KKK just hook up chains on every door and window.

Kelsey Dad Dad.

Neil" Kelsey.

Kelsey" Those White hooded freaks outside are coming in! They have chains on the doors and windows They're gonna pull them off and come inside I don't know if you were rigth or not.

Neil" No, I wasn't right about anything.

Kelsey" You're not sending him outside?

Neil" I have another idea.

Kelsey" What are you gonna do?

Neil" We're gonna fight.

Cuts to Neil loading his shotgun and Kelsey loading a revolver once it was loaded she loaded the magazine for the desert eagle.

Kelsey" okay that's loaded I think everything is loaded.

Neil" good shot guns loaded we should be ready.

Kelsey looked at her father shot gives her the gun.

Neil This is our home we live here Anybody tries to come in you blast them You will not hesitate you understand?

Kelsey yes sir I understand.

Neil" look now You're gonna go hide in the basement and you're not gonna come out for anybody all right Okay You're a good girl All right go go.

Before Kelsey could go there was yelling.

Bull Brewer" Dear Mr.

Neil pumps a round into the shotgun and ready it.

They look to see bull with his hood down and he was armed with a mossberg shot gun

Bull Brewer" I'm sorry to tell you this, but your time is essentially up. And you failed! You failed to deliver the homeless swine! I'm very disappointed as you fine folk should know better! That piece of filth that you are protecting exists only to serve our need to Purge!

Then bull goes from angry from Luaghing to

Bull Brewer" So, I bid thee farewell, sweet Pokolys

With that bull pumps a round into his shot gun

Bull Brewer" Release the beast boys Let the killing commence.

With that the trucks start running off and they begin to rip away the doors and windows

Bull Brewer" COME ON.

All of as sudden the doors and windows runs away

Both Kelsey and Neil hide behind the wall of the kitchen

Kelsey runs to the basement

Neill just hides behind the wall

Soon the KKK members just stared at there living they were now off to find there prey


	10. Chapter 10

After Kelsey walks away explosions happen

Bull and his men open fire on the house with guns

In the basement

Kelsey could hear shooting going as she shines flashlight at the door.

Back outside

Kkk continue to shoot up the house until.

In kelseys room

Craig struggles to break free only for the chair to fall back

All of a sudden craig sees a knife and he uses it to slowly cut the rope to free himself.

Bull Brewer" Cease Fire Cease Fire.

The fellow klansmen started advancing towards the house.

A fellow klansmen burst through a window armed with a Heckler & Koch MP5K

Once inside he takes aim at a room and opens fire in full auto.

Neil just hears shooting in and glass breaking coming from a darkened doorway.

Slowly Neil gets up and starts walking towards that way

In a hallway

A klansmen walks down the hall way armed with two machetes

Back with Neil

Neil just starts walking down the hallway unknown behind him was a klansmen peaking his head out the window looking at him.

At the entrance

A fellow klansmen welcomes bull into the house

Bull just looked around not so amused by the way the house looks and he and his fellow klansmen go off to find anyone and kill them.

In the basement

Kelsey just hid in fear

There was Sounds of stuff being smashed and there was wicked laughter happening

All of a sudden there was a sound of a door creaking open

Kelsey just gasped and hid in fear

Little did she knew she forgot to turn off the flashing

All of a sudden a Klansmen jumps scares her

Kelsey AH.

The Klansmen grabs Kelsey who starts screams

Kelsey NO AHH

The Terrified girl tryst to shoot

BANG

The Klansmen over powers her and drags her away

Kelsey " NO AH LET GO OF ME HELP.

The klansmen puts Kelsey on the floor and he aims his gun

But before he could shoot Kelsey

Neil takes his revolver and starts shooting the KKK members in the head

Bang bang bang bang bang

After being shot five times in the head the klansmen falls to the ground dead

After that Neil goes to Kelsey to see if she's hit

Neil" Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Kelsey" No, I'm okay.

Neil" We've got to get out of here.

With that Neil and Kelsey run out of the basement.

Elsewhere

Bull was walking down the hall with his shotgun looking out for craig and Neil's family

In Kelsey room.

Craig having freed himself hide underneath a bed

A Klansmen opens the door and walks into Kelsey room

At the point craig just began remain quite to make any sounds that could alert the klansmen

Bull" Cooper, come look at little lady in the picture with the one with light red hair tied into a bun She's exquisite Save her for me.

Craig's stomach began to wrench upon hearing that fearing of what they migth do to Kelsey the way he heard it sounded sadistic and lustful

The Klansmen walks out of the room

In Neil's room

Both Kelsey and Neil walk into the room

Neil" You stay here, okay?

Kelsey okay is craig okay?

Neil" I'll check but you stay okay don't open the door for anyone okay.

Kelsey" okay

With that Neil gives Kelsey his revolver and he grabs the shot gun.

Neil" stay here.

And with that Neil closes the door and locks it.

Soon

Neil serches the house with his shotgun

A klansmen appears from behind armed with an M16

Neil turns around and upon seeing him

BANG

Neil shoots the KKK Purger in the Stoumach with Buckshot killing the purger shooting a few rounds of his M16 before his death.

After that Neil pumps out an empty shell before walking away.

Eleswhere

Two KKK members were walking down the hall one was armed with a fire axe

KKK member" hey Sabian check this photo out

Kkk Sabian" wow that's one little retarted girl sad that man could have done better.

Both Klansmen started chuckling that off was the walk to the the dining room.

At the dining room

Neil just went to check the the dining room

The two KKK members walk in on Neil who begins to take aim at them

Kkk member" Oh Shit

BANG

Neil Begins shooting at the them

BANG BANG BANG BANG

They dodge his blast and a KKK member swings his axe at Neil

Yet Neil dodges the swing and the axe hits a wall

The Kkk tries to hit Neil again but Neil sheilds the axe blow with his shot gun

Another KKK member manges to pin Neil against the table and start chocking him with his own shot gun.

Yet as neI'll chokes he sees a wine bottle and he grabs smashes it on the KKK members face causing him to fall down.

Another KKK member tries to axe Neil but Neil gets away and the axe hits the table.

Neil grabs the gun and shoots Sabian in the hit.

BANG.

Another KKK member falls dead

All of a sudden the other KKK member starts whacking Neil with a stick before it breaks

After that the KKK meber drops the stick and walks to the shot gun

But Neil then jumps and attacks the KKK members and he smashes his face against a glass picture frame causing glass into the klansmens face and blood starts forming around

The klansmen falls to the ground.

All of a sudden another klansmen burst through the Windows and tackles Neil to the ground.

The klansmen pulls out his hand gun and tries to shoot Neil but Neil grabs his arm and forces it away from him.

Bang bang bang bang bang bang

The Klansmen shoots his handgun a 6 times near neils head and neils ear becomes death from the loud shots.

Yet Neil punches him in face and he manges to pin him to the floor and kick his gun away

But the klansmen grabs Neil by the hair

Neil" Oww.

With that Neil punches the klans men a few more times

But the klans men grabs neils hair and and head locks him

Neil" AHH.

The klansmen thows Neil away and starts crawling towards the shotgun

Neil grabs the fire axe

Just as the KKK member picks up the gun

Neil takes the axe and he hacks klansmen in the back killing him

And With that Neil grabs the shotgun pumps out an empty shell and he starts shooting the KKK mebers laying on the floor just to make sure they are dead.

BANG

Pumps out empty shell

BANG

Pumps out another empty shell.

Neil then gets ready to walk out but he stops to see one of the dead klansmen

He removes the face cover to see it was a young boy about 21 years old

Seeing that made Neil's Stoumach turn he never thought he would have to do that but he had to.

As Neil wallks out of the dining room

Bull takes his nickel plated 1911 with pearl gribs and aims at Neil and he shoots

BANG

one rounds hits Neil in the stomach

BANG

Another round hits Neil in the lower abdimon.

Neil AW.

Bull just watches as Neil flower falls to the floor leaving a trail of blood smeared on the wall.

Blood was now spotting on neils shirt and the spot was now getting bigger and bigger

Bull just walked towards Neil

Neil just looked at bull.

Bull" It's okay. It's okay. Your soul has been cleansed, Mr Pokoly You've Purged Just one question for you Was his life really worth yours Your family's Thank you for this unforgettable Purge Mr Pokoly.

And with that bull just leaves while Neil just lays there bleeding


	11. Chapter 11

In the hallway KKK members smash picture frames with sticks and another KKK member pulls out a knife and starts running

In kelseys room

Craig looks out the window looking at what's going outside KKK members were still outside guarding and watching over the truck

All of a sudden Raj Shaw Carter Richard and Jason appear they were walking towards the house

The Klansmen looked the the kids walking towards them.

All of a sudden Shaw and the others draw there hand guns and they open fire of the klansmen VANG BANG BANG BANG.

The Klansmen drop dead as they shaw and the group walks towards the house.

Craig gets the hand gun runs out of the room.

Back at the hallway

Kelsey just looked around the hallway aiming her Taurus PT92AFS semiautomatic hand gun ready to shoot in case one of the purgers shows up yet Kelsey took slow breaths

All of a sudden a KKK member pops out and tackles Kelsey to the ground and another KKK member walks and grabs Kelsey arms and pins her to the floor.

Kelsey" No! No! No! Get off! Get off of me! Dad ! Let go of me! Please, don't! Please don't kill me. Please don't! Dad! Please, don't! Please, don't! Please! Dad! Dad ! Please! Please, don't! Don't! Please don't!

A Klansmen tickle tortures Kelsey who's crys for help and then he takes out at machete and he points it at Kelseys chest and then raises it ready to stab Kelsey to death with it at any moment.

All of a sudden the Klansmen gets shot in the The head BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.

Shaw and Raj Fire there hand guns at the Klansmen shooting them multiple times before the Klansmen drop dead on the floor

Both Shaw and Raj walk away

Kelsey just slowly gets up but not before hearing more gunshots going off and the sound of body's hitting the floor.

Elsewhere Neil just held onto his bleeding Stoumach he had lost a lot of blood a puddle was begging to to form to were he was laying

Kelsey slowly recovering from what just happened to her just sees her dying father laying on the floor struggling to get up the stairs.

Kelsey" Dad.

With that Kelsey just ran to her father and she tearfulily hugs him Not careing about the blood getting on her shirt.

Neil" kelsey.

Kelsey tears started to come down upon hearing her father's weak voice he was starting to get weak from blood loss.

Neil just looked at his crying Duagther why just took his hand and held onto to Kelseys hand.

All of a sudden Bull walks in holding his shot gun.

Bull Brewer" Sorry. Thank you for your sacrifice. You got a lot of heart, Mr. Pokoly

Kelsey just held her father's hand

Bull Brewer" Blessed be America A nation reborn.

With that bull pumps out an empty shell on his shotgun.

All off a sudden

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Craig open fires on bull with the hand gun shooting bull multiple times in the chest after a few more shots to the chest

Bull drops to the floor Dead.

Kelsey looks to see craig and seeing him as a hero who just saved her.

Craig walks to Kelsey who's holding onto her dying father.

Neil just looked at his Duagther his breathing was starting to slow down

Tears streamed down Kelseys cheek craig just comforted her.

Kelsey" I am so sorry.

Soon Neil just slowly closed his eyes and his breathing stoped and he lets go of kelseys hand and he dies on the stairs.

Kelsey just cried in craigs arm while a single tear comes down his cheek.

Soon Shawn Raj Carter Richard and Jason appear

They see Bull laying dead on the ground in a pool of blood and Craig comforting a crying Kelsey and Neil's lifeless body laying on the stairs.

Craig" thank you.

Shawn" We saw that you were having some trouble. We decided to help you.

Craig" You saved us. I don't know what to say.

Kelsey continued to cry over her dead father and holding onto him.

The group just looked at the craig Kelsey and Neil.

Shawn" Don't thank us too much, Mary.

Craig and Kelsey just looked at the group.

Shawn" The truth is, you're ours, not theirs.

Craig What do you mean "ours"? What do you mean? What do you mean "ours"?

Both Jason and Richard the grabs Neil's dead body by the legs and drag it away.

Kelsey" Dad! Wait! Wait! Dad!

The group aim there guns at Craig and Kelsey.

Shawn" don't worry Kelsey with your dad now dead you'll be joining him soon.

Craig" no Shawn no.

Shawn" let's tied them up and kill them rigth here.

Craig No! No! No! No! No! No!

The group then tackles two to the ground and they begin to tie then up with duct tape.

Craig Don't You fucking Touch Kelsey Don't you fucking Touch her Let her go! Let her go! Right now! You fucking let her go!

Raj Shut up, Craig,! Shut up! Right now! Craig Shut up! I swear to God, I will shoot her right now.

The group just ties them up

Shawn shush.

Richard" I got dibs on the black kid.

Shawn" no we kill them together.

Richard" but.

Shawn" TOGETHER.

Richard just shrugged.

Craig" Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this right now?

Shawn" When your barricades came down, we saw an opportunity to cleanse ourselves of our hatred.

Craig" I thought you only hated the king I saw your hanging him and his freinds.

Shawn" that dosent mean I don't hate you craig your and Kelsey You all think you're so damn perfect.

Craig" Do not do this to Kelsey , please. She's been through enough already , please. Please, not Kelsey

Shawn We have to, Craig. That's what this night is all about.

Craig I am begging you. I'm really begging you. I can't let you do this.

Shawn We'll be better people and you'll have sacrificed yourselves to make the world a better place.

Kelsey Craig Craig

Shawn You're frightening them.

Craig Please don't. Please don't do this.

Shawn Craig , no, no. It's over.

Craig Untie her.

Shawn It's over.

Craig Please untie my hands.

Shawn It's time for you to quiet down, Craig and let us do our duty as Americans.

With that the group gathers and forms a ring around Kelsey and Craig armed with kitchen knives.

The group begins to pray to The New Founding Fathers.

Shawn and the group" Blessed be the New Founding Fathers for letting us Purge and cleanse our souls. Blessed be America

Both Kelsey just looked at Craig with tears coming down her eyes craig just did the same after all the went through tonight they knew there luck has ran out they both tearfully accepted there fate.

Shawn and the Group" Blessed be America, a nation reborn.

With that the group just take there knives and got ready.

Shawn" I'll go first and then We'll take turns.

Voice " not on my watch.

Shawn" who said that.

All of a sudden the green poncho appears he punches raj in the face and grabs Shawn armRichard tries to shoots the green poncho but the green poncho shoots at Richard

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Richard gets shot multiple times by the green poncho

With that Richard falls to the floor Dead

The Green poncho" Don't move. Drop your weapons right now Untie them let's go Right now.

The group just unties both Craig and Kelsey by cutting the tape off of them once they were untied the green poncho let's go of Shawn and pushes him into the group aiming his Smith & Wesson 915 hand gun at them.

The Green poncho" your call.

Shawn Just get it over with Kill us quickly.

Craig No.

Shawn Oh, for God's sake! Just do it! Come on!

Kelsey Craig they were going to kill us.

Craig It doesn't matter. We are gonna play the rest of this night out in motherfucking peace. Does anyone have a problem with that?


	12. Chapter 12

It was now morning time

Craig Shawn Raj Carter and Jason just sat together in the dining room a 12 gauge pump action allshot gun layed on the table

Each one just looked a craig in a awkward way Shawn Raj Carter And Jason just looked craig awkwardly

Craig the looked at the clock

It was 6:54 Am just few more minutes until the purge ends1

Craig " did you enjoy the purging of the king Raj?

Raj " go fuck yourself?

Craig" I am sorry I didn't hear you.

The Green poncho just glaired at Raj

Raj " it was fun to say the least.

Craig" well I am glad you all had a grand time tonight.

Shawn just glared at Craig with hatred for him.

Craig just then looks at kelsey sniffing and tearing over her father's lifeless body

Tears streamed down Kelseys cheek as she held onto her father's cold lifeless hand.

All Of A Sudden

Shawn tries to grab the gun but craig grabs the gun and fights back

The Green poncho aims his hand gun at Shawn

and he then bashes the butt of the gun against shawns face.

Shawn" AH.

Then Craig bashes shawns face against the glass panel on the table shattering the glass and shawns nose

Craig" DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID NO MORE KILLING TO TONIGHT isn't that hard to understand?

Blood was dripping out of shawns nose like a leaking faucet

Shawn just groaned in pain at the sight of his shattered bleeding nose and the cuts he received from the glass and he just spat a little blood out into his hand

Raj just looked at Craig in shock as he never really expected craig to do this especially to one of his freind even his best freind.

All of a sudden The siren starts blaring

The Purge was now over and crime was now illegal again and no more killing.

Everyone just heard the siren Blaire

Shawn just started crying up hearing everyone else had disappointed looks on there faces upset that have not been able to purge to them this has been the worst purge.

Yet to craig and Kelsey they had it worst as they have lost loved one's

Craig" Now get the hell out of house.

Everyone just slowly got up from there chairs and just walked out and raj comforting Shawn as they both walk away .

The green poncho just sets the hand gun down on the table and he just began to walk away from craig.

Craig" wait.

The Green poncho just looked at Craig

Craig" Are you going to be okay?

The Green poncho just looked at Craig not bothering to say a word.

Craig" Thank you.

The Green poncho" good luck craig.

With that the green poncho just walked away

Craig turns to see Kelsey standing there still upset

Outside

Craig just watched as the green poncho walked away from the two with Craig and Kelsey watching

The yard showed dead bodies of KKK members laying on the ground

Suddenly there was the sound of emergency siren of police cars fire trucks and ambulances and the sound of helicopters

The sky showed smoke bellowing in the sky's the street showed lifeless bodies laying on the roads and puddles of blood around the bodies

Craig and Kelsey just hold hands as they just stood there witnessesing the aftermath unfolding infroint of them as the emergency service sirens get louder and louder.

Suddenly the news on the radio comes on

The radio" Just after 7:00 AM, March 22nd, the Annual Purge has just concluded. This is your American morning news program. And reports are coming in from all around the country as police, firefighters and paramedics... The New Founding Fathers have released an early statement saying this was the most successful Purge yet.


	13. Chapter 13

The radio I am walking... I should say "stumbling" through downtown Los Angeles, and there are literally bodies everywhere.

I witnessed a group of young men breaking into the tenement next to me,and they were dragging people out and just executing them on the street.

Hundreds have gathered in Times Square for a public vigil thanking all those who were killed last night for their sacrifice to make this country a safer place.

They are turning people away from emergency rooms in Brownsville as there is simply no more room.

The markets were up this morning as both gun and home security system quarterly sales reports were released announcing profits in both sectors.

We have 364 long days until the next Purge.

So let's get all our Purge talk and analysis in today while our thoughts are still fresh.

From what I've been reading, it seems like Dallas had the most participants.

I did get a chance to see some live surveillance footage out of Dallas, Forest Lawn, and there had to be 200 people in the town square Purging at the same time.

The man on the radio Never saw anything like this.

I lost my two sons last night.

My boys. Yeah, I was a proud American.

Not anymore.

This country has taken everything from me.

Based on the purge movie series by James DeMonaco

Craig of the creek belongs to Matt Burnett

The purge belongs to James DeMonaco

Special thanks to

Doctor Jupiter

Jared wood

Movie Goer

Dennis

Justine

For the support

End Of Story


End file.
